DP MJ Chronicles: The Flower, The Clone and The Darkness
by lostsoldierS636
Summary: One day, Dante was bored and decided to travel to a random universe. Prequel to Rosario Vampire Volume 1. Written by Jason Grace son of zues
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N from Jason Grace, son of zues: ok guys, been watching a lot of doctor who lately and, with permission from lotsolider, I decided I wanted to see what I could make if Dante had made a stop in a certain universe before going to the Rosario vampire universe. To be honest, I didn't have a plan for his, but thanks to lotsolider to talk to, I think I've done ok. But you didn't want to read me talk, so enjoy the story!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm bored!" Dante Price shouted at the top of his lungs as he walked into the TARDIS control.

Dante sighed in frustration. There was nothing to do. He had done everything possible to distract him, but nothing worked. Currently, there were no universe that needed saving, he had no place to go, The Doctor was off in his universe doing gods knew what. He had nothing to do!

"Okay, let's go with the default option. Random universe, here I come!" Dante said as he ran around the console, activating the TARDIS random selection and stopped at the last lever. For no reason other then it felt right, he said, "Geronimo."

He pulled the lever and chaos ensued.

The TARDIS gave a violent lurch and started spinning in the time vortex rapidly, throwing Dante backwards into the pilot chair while the TARDIS started rapidly accelerating.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?!" Dante shouted as he rushed around the console trying to regain the control, but he couldn't. He had no idea where he was going and he couldn't stop it, he could barely keep the TARDIS from being ripped apart due to its speed!

"Okay, hate using these, but stabilizers!" He reached and slammed the blue button that activated stabilizers, making the TARDIS stopped shaking and allowing him to land it with its normal sound.

"What on earth was that about?" He asked the console, touching the rotor. "What is wrong with you? Wait." Dante remembered something and quickly checked around the console, but he didn't run into anybody. "Darn, no time crash. Was kind of hoping for that." He muttered.

He started to type rapidly at the console when he heard a powering down whirr. He looked at the monitor and his eyes widened. "No, no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no! Don't power down!" He shouted ran around the console, as he tried to stop it, but he couldn't do anything. The entire console shut down. Or rather, the controls that managed flight shut down. Everything else was still fine, but he couldn't go anywhere.

"Brilliant. Let's go see how deep in bantha dung I am." He muttered to himself and right at that moment he heard the door knock.

He looked at the door. It knocked. That had never happened before, at least not to him. It knocked again.

"Coming!" He called. He started walking to the door and whoever was outside started knocking rapidly.

"I'm coming, hang on a minute will you?!" The only response was knocking faster, also now sounding like two people were knocking at once.

"Will you pipe down I said I was..." He opened the door and Dante's mind stopped working. Standing outside it was two people. In front of him was the 10th version of the doctor, but his clothes were different then normal. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a gray hoodie as well as gray running pants, but Dante only looked at him for a minute before his eyes locked onto the person directly beside him, wearing similar clothes. It was a woman about Dante's height, with blond hair, but the roots were brown. Her face was rounded and tanned, with blue eyes. Both people had their mouths both open and the woman said softly, "Doctor?"

Dante had one thought on his mind.

'OH CRAP!'

He knew who this person was and he softly said her name.

"Rose Marion Tyler."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rose Marion Tyler."

Everyone was still for a minute, taking in everything.

Then Rose decided to move.

"Doctor!"

The next thing Dante knew he was in a death grip hug with his arms pinned to his sides, trying not to choke to death as Rose was squeezing all the air from his lungs and he gasped out, "Rose, Rose, can't breath, can't breath!"

"Sorry!" She cried and let him go, only to hug him again, though not as hard this time.

"Wait. This...this is impossible! How are you here!?" The meta crisis doctor cried in shock.

"I...you...she...it..." Dante held his hands near his head like he wanted to tear his hair out. "What the hell am I doing here?!" He shouted in the TARDIS at the console.

"That's a very good question. What are you doing here and...why did you regenerate into a teen?" Rose asked looking confused.

"No, listen I'm not...it's...let me have a minute!" Dante cried in frustration before he gently pried Rose from him and stalked outside the TARDIS, looking up.

It was London, 2012, but the things that had his attention was the airships moving across London's sky line, confirming what he already knew. He was in the parellel universe that the Doctor had gone into all those years ago as his 10th incarnation, when he had accidently gotten through a crack in time.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no! I am not suposed to be here!" Dante cried, rushing back into the TARDIS. Rose and the meta crises were standing before the console, resting one hand on it with their backs to the door. Dante had to stop at the sight and felt himself slow down and feel sad looking at them. They had both had a hard time, and being back in the TARDIS had to bring back bittersweet memories for them both, especially with the desktop theme like this.

Dante slowly walked to them and said, "You two alright?"

They both jumped and turned to look at him. The meta crises Doctor was looking sorrowful while Rose looked more shaken but both nodded. Rose walked to Dante and looked into his eyes, while he looked back. Under other circumstances, he would be ecstatic to meet these two, but knowing what he did, he knew things were about to get messy.

Rose cleared her throat and said, "So, you regenerated."

Dante sighed and motioned for them both to sit down on the chairs in the room. They both did as he leaned against the console, looking at them both. Then he replied.

"No, I didn't regenerate. I am not The Doctor, nor am I a time lord. My name is Dante Price, and I am a compainion of The Doctor, but I am not him."

Rose and the clone looked shocked before the meta crises got, understandably, angry.

"Then how are you able to pilot the TARDIS?" He asked in the voice that gave The Doctor the nickname 'The Oncoming Storm', full of rage and anger, but kept underneath a layer of calm.

"Simple. She lets me, as you would know."

"And how are you here? How do you know my name and where's The Doctor if he's not here?!" Rose shouted at Dante in anger, getting up and stomping over to him, glaring at him while he glared back, neither giving an inch as she hissed out, "Because if you hurt him then nothing will stop me from finding you and killing you."

Dante blinked. He knew Rose loved the Doctor, but not enough to even kill someone. But understandable considering what she had gone through with him.

He gently pushed her back and answered.

"I know you have questions, believe me I do too, but first let me show you something. You in particular will be intrested in this." He directed this to the clone before reaching into his hoodie and pulling out a sonic screwdriver, or rather, the screwdriver River Song had used when the 10th Doctor had first met her in the Library. The meta crises eyes widened as Dante tossed it to him. He caught it and looked over it quickly before he asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Made it. Or rather, I built a working copy of River's screwdriver. Took some time, but I did it."

"You...made this?" The meta crises said slowly.

"Yes I did...um...sorry, what is your name?"

"John. John Noble Smith." Rose supplied.

Dante smiled. "Good name. Extraordinary name."

John didn't reply as he was turning the screwdriver over in his hands, taking in every single detail off it. Then he pointed it off in a random direction and clicked it, the screwdrivers tip glowing green and whirring.

"Incredible. Absolutly incredible." John muttered in wonder before his eyes hardend again and he turned back to Dante stone faced. "Who are you?"

Dante motioned towards the screwdriver in his hands and said, "Scan me. It's simple, psychic interface. Simply point and click and it'll do what you want."

John looked skeptical, but he pointed at Dante who crossed his arms as John scanned him, moving the screwdriver up and down. His eyes first became focused, then slowly became confused, then he stopped moving it and clicked it off. He didn't move for a minute, then two, and Rose became concerned and put a hand on his arm. "John?"

John slowly looked at her, his eyes wide as he said, "That's...that's...that's..."

"Impossible. I know." Dante supplied. He went next to them and kneeled down, looking into John's eyes as he looked back.

"How?" John asked.

"Not easily. Cost a fair amount of pain on my part, but it happened."

"Excuse me."

They both looked to the side, Rose looking a little irritated at being left in the dark as she waved and said, "Hi, I'm Rose Marion Tyler, and I'm still here. Care to explain what has John like this, because he is never this quite."

John swallowed and said, "Rose, he's a hybrid of half human and..." Here John just couldn't say it. Because if he did, that would mean it was true.

"Half what?" Rose demanded.

Dante stood up and looked at her. "As I said before my name is Dante Price, and I am a hybrid of half human and half time lord."

Rose looked at him oddly before looking at John like this was a joke. He simply looked back and shook his head ever so slightly. Rose looked back at Dante with wide eyes then slowly said the one thing John was going a thousand miles a minute trying to figure it out.

"How is that possible?"

Dante sighed. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the Ultramatrix and showed it to them. John got off his seat and lifted it up, looking over it closely as Rose asked, "What is that?" Getting a close look as well.

"This is called the Ultramatrix, a device that The Doctor got from a creature he meet named Azmuth of the Galvin."

"Galvin, Galvin, why does that sound familiar?" John mused.

"Small creatures, about 6 inches tall, look like frogs on two legs?" Dante supplied.

"Oh, Galvin! Right, right, right, right. So this Azmuth made this?" John asked.

"Right. He originally made this for the purpose of gathering the genetic code of every single life form in the universe, then whoever wore this and activated it, would transform into the creature they selected."

"Like a weapon?!" Rose cried out indignantly.

"No! No,no,no,no, dear Galifrey no." Dante said looking disgusted as well. "He made this as a way for a creature to literally walk in someone else's shoes. A device for universal understanding, though some idiots did try to steal it to use as a weapon. But the purpose it was made was for understanding."

"Really? I would've liked to shake his hand for making this then." John said in an interested tone, still examining the device. A device this powerful, but made for understanding. He could appreciate something like that.

"You'd crush his hand." Dante said with a smirk. "Also, can I have my hand back?"

John suddenly noticed he was still examining the Ultramatrix and had the decency to look embarrassed as he let go while muttering, "Sorry." Dante smirked before moving on.

"Anyway, The Doctor eventually meet Azmuth and with both of them being brilliant, they hit it off and became good friends."

"We are talking about The Doctor right? He normally doesn't make friends." Rose supplied. She remembered The Doctor being 'somewhat' rude during the time she spent traveling with him.

"The Galvin are naturally brilliant. Even the dumbest of them could easily move the Earth of today ahead by 50 to 60 years in terms of technology, but Azmuth was a genius, even among them. Throw him and The Doctor toghther, and yep, they become friends. After The Doctor helped them out with a problem, Azmuth entrusted the Ultramatrix to him so no one would be able to steal it, since many people tried over and over. He held onto it for a few years until I happened."

"And what year are you from?" Rose asked him curiously.

Dante winced slightly. "I'm from 2013, a couple after you, but I come from an entirely different universe all toghther."

"What!?" Rose shouted in surprised while John looking equally shocked before regaining himself and said, "That's not possible. The TARDIS..."

"...can't travel between universes because to do so now would cause the destruction of both universe along with the TARDIS. Yes I know. I've piloted her for..." Dante took a moment to think, his lips moving silently before he said. "...630 years now."

"Really? How many times have you regenerated?" John asked.

"A couple times, not that much though surprisingly." Dante noted. "Still hurts like hell though."

"Yeah, that's one thing I don't miss." Rose and John spoke at the same time. They both smiled like that was a regular thing with them before John shook his head. "Wait a minute, getting off track. How are you here if you got here in the TARDIS?"

Dante grimaced a little.

"In order to understand that, you'll need to know how The Doctor and I met. Come with me."

Dante started leading them down the halls, Rose and John following after him. Both of them couldn't help smiling fondly as they walked through the place they had spent so much time. In fact, Dante noticed the TARDIS lights were brighter then normal and he could hear a slightly humming through his psychic link with the TARDIS.

"She's happy you're back. She missed you both." Dante said with a smile over his shoulder, still walking.

Rose smiled wider, patting the wall as she said, "We missed you too."

The TARDIS dimmed its lights before brightening them again.

"Right, here we are." Dante said, pushing a door open. They followed him in to see what looked like something that belong in a sci-fi movie, a large square room that was all black except for neon green lines glowing on all surfaces, forming exact cubes everywhere.

"I never saw anything like this during my time on the TARDIS. What is it?" Rose asked, looking around with intrest.

"Interesting. Is this a hologram room?" John asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Had the TARDIS make one for me so I could train every once in a while. Mostly for stealth exercises, but it also makes a kick ass 3-D movie theather."

"I like the way you think." Rose smiled.

"Well, no cinema this time. Show them the night I met The Doctor." He spoke to the room.

The walls seemed ripple like water before they seemingly melted like ice, leaving them apparently standing in an urban neighborhood at night, standing in the middle of the road.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, turning to Dante before stopping dumb as she saw him. He had a mournful look on his face and in his eyes as he looked around at the scene. Rose had only ever seen a look like that on the Doctor, and even then not like this. John noticed it and had a sympathetic look on his face as he guessed the truth.

Rose went over and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" She asked kindly.

"No. But it doesn't matter. Look, here I come." Dante said, pointing halfheartedly.

They looked to see Dante's younger self walking down the street, hands in his hoodie pockets while on his way to somewhere.

"Now, a little background info while we wait. In my universe, Doctor Who is a TV show that's been running for some 50 years, my time. The characters are actors or actresses, while the story itself is written."

"So it's a franchise. And if I had to guess from the way you're talking, you were a fan boy." Rose said.

Dante smiled at her. "Forgot how sharp you were. Enjoyed you as a companion of The Doctor as well. But yes, you're correct. I saw every single episode there was to see, plus even dressed up as a few of The Doctor's past lives sometimes. Had the The Doctor as his 4th incarnation's scarf, length and all."

"You really wore that thing?!" John exclaimed. He remembered that scarf and it was a real pain in the neck sometimes.

"Don't diss the scarf!" Dante said in the same tone The Doctor did when someone dissed his sonic. John and Rose both look at him, Dante glaring back, before they all laughed out loud for a few seconds.

"Ah, anyway..." Dante said, wiping his eye. "...this particular night I had forgotten my phone at my job and was going back to get it when it happened."

Rose and John was about to open their mouth to ask what when they heard the telltale sound of the TARDIS. Past Dante looked confused and walked around the corner see the TARDIS materializing in front of him. After a few seconds, it solidified and settled into place. The past version Dante was simply looking at it in shock, evidently not sure how to proceed.

"Nice reaction." John said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, give me a break! I was 17 and the freaking TARDIS shows up out of nowhere when it's supposed to only exist in a TV show. What would you do in my position?" Dante asked John.

"I'd knock." Rose offered. And sure enough, the past Dante moved to knock on the wooden door a few times.

"Good answer." John said. Past Dante quickly hide behind the TARDIS as they heard foot steps inside before they heard a click and the door creaked open.

"Hello?"

The 11th incarnation of the doctor stuck his head out, looking around as he said, "Hello?" Again. Rose and John were temporarily shocked before Rose's eyes grew sad and she asked, "How long ago did he regenerate?"

Dante sighed. "Let's see. This was obviously after he left you and John here in the parellel universe, plus a few more adventures with a couple companions. He regenerated after the Master returned."

John whipped his head around. "The Master?"

"Galifrey almost did as well. Did he ever tell you about the drumming in his head?" Dante asked, snapping a finger to pause the hologram while they talked.

"Yes."

"Turns out that drumming was a signal that the time lords planted in his head, beaming from them to him. That signal was what they used, along with a white tipped star to try and escape the time lock."

John looked shocked at this, taking a minute to absorb this before he asked feverishly, "It failed?"

Dante nodded. "The Doctor destroyed the star that made the link physical and Galifrey was pulled back into the lock. The Master was attacking Rasalon when he was being pulled back in with the others. Hasn't been seen since then."

"Afterwards, Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandfather, was trapped in a radiation booth that was about to flood with the stuff. The Doctor got him out, but in order to do so they had to switch places. Doctor went around settling things with his old companions before he had to regenerate. In fact..." Dante turned to Rose. "...you were his last stop before he regenerated."

Rose blinked. "What?"

"You remember that New Year's night, when the man in the shadows asked you what date it was before saying..."

"...'Something tells me you'll be having a great year.'" Rose said dumbstruck. She remembered that night. She had thought it was a little odd, but since the man had been having trouble supporting himself, she had thought he was drunk and didn't give it much thought. "That was him?"

Dante nodded. "You never truly left his mind. Even after all that time, he still went to see you one last time before he left. Though he couldn't tell you who he was at the time."

Rose blinked several times to try and keep the tears back, taking several deep breaths. John, seeing her distress, was instantly by her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. She instantly turned and hugged him, sobbing slightly into his shoulder. He patted her back, trying to calm her down by talking soothingly. Dante looked away, giving them some privacy for a minute. After Rose got her emotions back under control, taking a deep breath, wiping her eyes to clear them. As she did, Dante noticed something.

"You stopped putting on makeup."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, yeah, stopped last year. After everything happened with the Daleks, reality bomb, all that."

"You look good." Dante complimented. Rose blushed slightly and John glared at Dante.

Holding up his hands, he said, "Whoa, reign in the oncoming storm glare there, it's just a compliment. I come in peace."

Rose lightly smacked John on the arm and he stopped, looking bashful.

"Right, sorry."

"No harm done. But, shall we get back to my story?"

They both nodded.

"Thank you." Dante then snapped his fingers again, causing the hologram to move again.

The Doctor hologram walked out, looking around for whoever knocked. Past Dante sneaked past and slipped into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor whirled around at the sound and seeing the door, shouted, "Oi!" Running to the door, trying to open it. But it was obvious he was locked out.

Rose snickered while trying not to laugh out loud as she said, "You just locked The Doctor, the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, one of the most terrifying beings ever, out of his own TARDIS?"

Dante smiled bashfully. "It seemed like a good idea, at the time. Right now I'm there thinking the TARDIS is bigger on the inside."

"Hey I didn't say anything was wrong with that, in fact, high five." Rose said, raising her hand. Dante returned it, both smirking while John looked depressed. His 'brother' had just gotten tricked and locked out of the TARDIS. He was worried for the universe.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" The Holo-Doctor was saying while rummaging through his pockets as he pulled out the key and hurriedly opened the door, running in. Dante snapped his fingers again, pausing the hologram. He then motioned for the others to follow him. They walked in, Rose and John looking at the new desktop in intrest.

"He redecorated." Rose noted.

"Hhmm. Not bad. Still personally prefer the coral theme." John said.

"Me too. Though I did kind of like this one, and the last theme too." Dante said. "But, moving on..." He snapped his fingers again. The hologram moved, holo-Dante looking startled about to touch the console as the holo-Doctor cried, "Don't touch that!"

Too late. The Ultramatrix latched onto his wrist. The past Dante looked surprised before his eyes rolled into his head and collapsed. The fake TARDIS lurched and the holo-Doctor quickly moved to stabilize it. Doing so, the past Doctor pulled out his own screwdriver and scanned Dante's while Dante moaned in pain. His eyes opening, The Doctor leaned over him and said in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

"And that's it." Dante clapped his hands and the scene dissolved, leaving the room the same as when they had arrived.

"That is how met The Doctor and became half time lord."

"Still, there is something I don't get." Rose said. "The Doctor told me, in no uncertain terms, that travel between alternate universes was impossible. So... How did it happen without the TARDIS dying?"

Dante moved his head so his eyes were in shadow. He was clearly thinking before saying, "That's a story for another time. In the meantime, I have some work to do on the TARDIS."

he lead way back to the control room and started flipping levers and pulling switches.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Something to make this a little easier." Dante grunted out, stretching out and pulling the last lever. The TARDIS rumbled and Dante shouted, "Run!"

Rose and John didn't ask as they ran to the door, Dante behind them before they were out and slammed the door shut while the TARDIS made several whirring sounds, a grinding, and then what sounded like a foghorn before they heard a DING!

"Ok, it's done. Come on in." Dante said, waking through the door again. Rose and John looked at each other, turned, then walked back inside. When they saw the new interior both of their jaws dropped.

The TARDIS control room had changed drasticly. The control room was now larger and much brighter, the console looking even more chaotic and disorganized then before, the rotor now in a odd shape. It was also on a raised platform with a few stair cases leading off deeper into the trains, two of them curving downwards. Rose and John noticed the platform, instead of a steel grate, now had a glass floor, letting them see the wires hanging down. The walls were now bronze in color, but they still had the honey comb appearance.

"So, what do you think?" Dante said with a smirk at their expressions.

"This is gorgeous." Rose muttered in awe. "No offense to the first desktop, but this is so bright and cheerful. It quite nice."

Dante smiled as he felt the TARDIS hum happily. "You just made the TARDIS very happy. She says thank you."

"Why did I never think of something like this?" John muttered, unable to help himself as he looked around at this.

"Don't feel bad. The Doctor didn't even design this. When he regenerated after seeing Rose again, it destroyed the room. This was the result of it rebuilding itself." Dante said while grabbing a pair of welding googles from the console and putting them on. He also grabbed some wire cutters and screwdriver then descended underneath the platform. He went straight to what looked like a swing set and sat down on it, fiddling with the wire right away.

"Feel free to wander a bit. This is going to take some time."

"Thanks." Rose said cheerful, grabbing John's hand and pulling him along. After they left, Dante glanced at the hallway they had gone down, then up at the ceiling. "Just what is your little plan?" Dante muttered to the TARDIS.

"You knew full well I swore no matter how much I wanted I wouldn't come here. Yet you bring me here anyway. Why?!" Dante shouted, but got no respone. He sighed angrily.

"Fine, but I am not staying here, not if I can help it." Dante muttered, working to try and fix the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what do you think of Dante?" Rose asked John.

Ever since The Doctor had left them, John and Rose had come to terms with normal life in this universe. John had been able to secure a job at a software company, though it drove him nuts he couldn't write the programs he wanted since they were too advanced for the time. Still, it payed pretty well. Rose had taken a little longer to get a job, since she technically didn't exist here, but she was able to make an identity with Johns help. She had gotten a job at the same software company, but she worked in marketing to try and sell the products. Between the two of them, they had gotten their own place toghther.

They had both been taking a morning jog with each other when they had seen the TARDIS materilize. After staring at it in pure and undilutied shock for 5 minutes, they had looked at each other then run as fast as they could to the door, knocking as hard as they could until it was answered. After Dante had explained everything and changed the desktop, they had wandered through the TARDIS, eventually opening a door to find the 'oxygen factory' as John called it, but really it was a forest of elms, oak, and pine trees. They had wandered until they had found a nice clearing where the fake sun was shinning down on them, laying side by side in the grass.

"Tricky question. On the surface he looks like an average teen, but he walks and carries himself like he's spent much time fighting, and I mean real fighting, not just running from every danger like we did."

"Oi!" Rose said, smacking John in the chest.

"Sorry. But I'm not taking back that Dante's spent much time fighting. On the other hand, he knew exactly how to change the desktop and apparently even fly the TARDIS if it landed here. Though that doesn't make sense at all."

"Very true. Last time I came here with The Doctor, the TARDIS completely shut down. So how is it here now?"

The two looked up thinking of how it was possible when they heard the shout of, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shout echoed for a few seconds while Rose and John looked at each other, eyebrows cocked and both barly containing a smile and laughter. John said in a light tone, "Is it me or does Dante seem frustrated?"

"Nooooo, what gave you that idea?" Rose asked in a awed tone. Finally they couldn't hold it in and both started laughing hysterically, rolling in the grass while holding their stomachs. Finally, after they had stopped and gotten their breath back, Rose sighed and said, "Oh, that was good, I needed that. Shall we go see what's wrong with him then."

"Why not? I think we've wondered enough."

Rose and John exited the forest and went back to the control, but before they entered they heard Dante yell, "Why the hell does the universe hate me?!"

"Probably a lot of reasons mate." John said as they walked in.

"Impressive lungs though, we'll give you that." Rose said smirking as they walked in and up to the console. They stopped to look at Dante through the glass floor, still on his swing but now he looked extremely frustrated, plus he had a few wires sticking out of his pockets.

"I'll take that as both a compliment and insult thank you. She just won't start." Dante growled, moving out from under the platform, yanking his googles off.

"Did you try rerouting power through the time distorter?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Plugging the space compactor into the cosmic accelerator?"

"Yes."

"Decreasing the friction between the doomsday buffer and particle splitter?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I tried all of that! It won't start! She's not letting me move her!" Dante shouted, dropping the goggles on the console and leaning heavily on it, breathing through the nose loudly.

"Well, now what?" Rose asked.

Dante sighed angrily. "Now, I spend the day in London. There any good places to eat around here?"

"Oh, there's this place with great chips nearby!" Rose said excitedly. Dante looked up, cocking an eye brow while smiling.

"Still got it bad for the chips eh?"

"If it's not broke, don't fix it." Rose said with a shrug.

"Touché. Ok, let's go then, it's on me." Dante said, pushing off the console.

"See, he actually pays. Unlike you after the first date." Rose said, nudging John on the arm.

"Which date would that be? End of the world or boring little place to eat afterwards?" Dante asked cheekily.

"Oi, who's side are you on?!" John called after Dante as he walked out of the TARDIS.

He stuck his head back in grinning. "My side."

John shook his head as he and Rose walked out arm in arm. They closed the door behind them and the TARDIS was silent for a moment before Dante was heard.

"Hang on, let me throw this back in!"

The door opened again as Dante stuck his head in, tossing a flat head screwdriver he had left in his pocket towards the console. It landed on it, just barely balanced on the edge above a lever. Dante closed the door behind him. As he slammed it shut, the console shivered slightly from the force, but it was enough for the screwdriver to tilt over and hilt the lever, knocking it downwards. The TARDIS whirred and deep inside it, in a place where Dante kept some of the most dangerous and evil creatures, a single cage, which was time locked inside, deactivated and opened, the door creaking open. A deep animal growl was heard as two slited red eyes opened, glowing in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, two years. How have you two been doing?" Dante asked, taking a drink of tea. They were outside a small restraunt and having just finished their meals, were now taking some time to talk.

"We've been doing ok. Got ourselves some jobs, our own place. Mum and Dad having been busy." Rose said, finishing the last of her chips.

"How've they been doing?" Dante asked, taking a sip of tea from his to go cup.

"Dads been running what's left of the Torchwood here, mom gave birth just 4 months ago."

"Oh right, your mother was pregnant. So, boy or girl?"

"Boy. Decided to name him Matt. Still young, but he's a joy. He took his first steps just a month ago." John supplied.

"Glad to hear it."

"So, enough about us, how have things been going back in our universe?" Rose asked, curious what the doctor had been up to.

"Oh, nothing special, universe ending, aliens attacking earth, the whole shebang. Oh, and you'll find his interesting. You remember Martha Jones?"

"Oh, I loved traveling with Martha!" John said enthusiasticly. "How is she?"

"She's doing great,she became a doctor with UNIT and she got married."

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" Rose asked.

"You won't believe this, but...Mickey!"

Rose and John, who were taking a drink, almost choked as the teen said that. After a few seconds of coughing, John asked, "Mickey!? As in Mickey the idiot!?"

"One and the same! Not only that, he went to work for UNIT as well. They're both doing well last I knew."

"That's wonderful!" Rose said happily. She had always felt slightly bad about leaving Mickey behind when traveling with the Doctor, and not knowing how he was now, but knowing he had moved on and gotten married made her feel better, especially to someone like Martha, who John had told her all about.

Dante stopped as he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a smart phone, iPhone 5c. The number wasn't registered.

"Hang on, got to take this." He said, putting it on speaker out of habit. "Hello?"

"Dante!"

Dante jumped like he had been electrified while Rose and John stiffened, the mood instantly grinding to a halt.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry to call but I need a little help. Where are you by the way?"

"Uumm, I'm, I am..." Dante looked at Rose and John and they both shook their heads, making signs not to mention them. "...meeting with some friends."

"Oh, really who?"

Dante winced. "Not important. What do you need?"

"Oh, right, uumm, little spot of trouble I got myself into."

The teen sighed, rubbing his brow. "What did you do now?"

"Tiny bit of misunderstanding on...um, what was the name again...Oh never mind, a Sontaron breeding planet."

"What on earth are you doing there?" Dante cried, looking at the phone incrediblous.

"Not my fault, Strax said there was a problem and asked me to look into it!"

"Of course he did." Dante sighed again. "Who else is with you?"

"Well Strax went to do recon, Jenny went with to keep him out of trouble, and Madame Vastra decided to try and keep me out of trouble."

"I really should've know better then to try!" They heard a females voice cry.

"Yes you should've. Trouble follows The Doctor worse then he fixes the TARDIS."

"Oi!" Rose and John had to stifle their laughs at his indignant tone. "I fix the TARDIS just fine thank you!"

"Sure you do. What do you need?" Dante cutting to the problem.

"Well I may have had a miscommunication with the leader of one of the Sontaron armies and they're currently trying to find us."

"Failing to see the main problem."

"Wellll, he may be intent on sending some of his armies to a planet of peaceful inhabitants now in retaliation for what I may or may not have said."

"Uuuugggghhh!" The hybrid teen groaned in frustration. "Why do I keep having to clean up your messes!?"

"Because you're a complete and loyal friend?" The Doctor asked hopefully. Dante gave the phone a dubious look.

"Nice try. In any case, you're on your own I'm afraid, TARDIS is acting up and refuses to go anywhere. I tried everything."

"Oh, well a fat lot of good you are then!"

"I'm going to hang up now."

"No, wait, Dante...!" The Doctor was cut off as Dante hit the call end button and stuck his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Dante said with sad look on his face.

"No, no, it's... Fine. Its fine." Rose reassured him. But inside it stung a little hearing The Doctor's voice, new yet familiar.

"Who were those people he mentioned?" John asked, trying to dispel the tension in the air, but he was genuinely curious as well.

"Ah, well Madam Vastra is a homo reptilian from Victorian London, Doctor did a favor for her,Jenny is a human maid and also...cough... 'companion',..." He put air quotes around this. "...to Madam Vastra, and Strax is a Sontaron who owes The Doctor.

"Wait a minute." Rose said, leaning forwards on the table. "Are you telling me, a Sontaron, a full blooded Sontaron, owes and willingly helps The Doctor?"

"Wellll, it's complicated. Strax was given punishment from The Doctor to be a nurse..."

"Really? Oh that's brilliant!" John laughed out loud.

"...then Strax gave his life for a friend of The Doctor's, another friend brought Strax back, now they help him out from time to time. It's complicated." Dante finished lamely.

"So has he had other companions?" Rose asked.

Dante winced as he thought of the companions The Doctor had taken in his regeneration and how they have been lossed.

"He did." He simply said. Both Rose and John saw the wince and decided to drop the subject.

"So, what about you? You clearly don't spend all your time with The Doctor, what do you do?" Rose asked.

"Well, I do basically what the Doctor does but on a much larger scale. I jump from universe to universe helping those in need, sorting out problems, the whole nine yards."

"You really are a fan boy aren't you?" Rose giggled.

"No comment."

"Wait a minute, you just go around through the multiverse, finding random universes you know nothing about, and then helping people there?" John asked dubiously. He had nothing against what Dante was doing, but there's a difference between helping people in one universe, singular, compared to helping people in multiple universes, all following different rules.

"Well..." Dante drew out the word while looking up.

"Spill it." Rose simply said, giving him a glare. The teen blinked at the glare. Out of every glare he had ever gotten, this was within the top 20, maybe 13.

"Ok, ok. I may, and this is big may, jump to universe I've read about in various books, anime, and..." He mumbled the last part, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." John stated.

He mumbled it louder.

"One more time." Rose asked.

"Manga." Dante finally mumbled loud enough.

"Really? You go through a multiverse, with an infinite number of universes, but you go for the ones you already know?" John dead panned.

"Hey, shut up! I'll have you know that I enjoy jumping to several universes I know. Plus in several of the books and manga I read, things turn out in ways I hate, so what I do is go there, befriend the characters in real life and then influence the events to a more positive result."

"Wait a moment, that doesn't work. If you read or see something happen before it happens, it becomes a fixed point and has to happen." John said, lening forwards.

"Actually no." Dante leaned forwards as well, both of them getting into a debat. "You see, that only works if you happen to read or watch the event in the universe that the event happens in. If you read it outside that universe, nothing is set. Also, due to my arrival, a person that is not there or even supposed to exist at all, all of time is in flux, except for extremely powerful points in time, either physical, or emotional, or both."

"Really? That's fascinating." John said.

"Isn't it? I never get bored, except for when I need to go to universes at a certain time or need to stay away from all of them for a while."

"Anyways..." Rose said loudly to prevent them from going into a discussion about this, which would no doubt go on for hours. "...what do you plan on doing until the TARDIS is working again?"

Dante shrugged, gulping down the rest of his tea and then threw the styrofoam cup over his shoulder, landing it right in a trash bin without looking. "Well, if it's not to much trouble, would it be okay if I hung out with you guys? Truth be told, when I was a fan boy I always thought how great it would be to spend a day with you guys."

"Sure, I'd love that." Rose said brightly. And she would. Dante was obviously trusted by the Doctor and he had a knack for picking trustworthy companions. Plus, she liked Dante a lot. He was funny, cheerful, and just made her laugh.

"Why don't we show you our place? We need to get changed anyways." John said.

"Sounds good. Just let me pay the bill." Dante brought out his wallet and opened the slit, then stuck his hand in. Then his forearm, apparently searching for something.

"Let's see, where is that currency...?"

"Bigger on the inside?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Bingo. I've got currency for every universe and time period. It's a pain at times, but never ceases to be useful. Ah, here we are."

He pulled out the money and waved down the waiter, paying the bill while also giving a handsome tip.

"Thank you very much and come again." The waiter said with a wide smile before walking away.

"Well, let's go then." The teen said happily, sticking his wallet away, all they all got up from the table. Suddenly Dante shivered violently and stopped, his eyes turning hard. He looked around suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" John asked, seeing the action.

"I don't know, but I just got a shiver."

"Probably nothing." Rose said dismissively.

Dante looked her fully in the eyes and she paused at the intense look in his eyes.

"You don't understand. I've fought extremely powerful beings in my time, things that would make Dalaeks and Cybermen run in terror. So what ever could make me shiver is something dangerous indeed."

They thought about it before Dante shrugged and said, "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Considering my experience it's normal I guess. So, shall we go?" He asked cheerfully, all traces of tension gone.

Rose snorted and said, "Sure. Let's go then." She intertwined her fingers with johns and they led the way, Dante following. What none of them saw was a pair of red eyes from an alley across the street, following them closing before they closed and were swallowed in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Right, here we are then." Rose said as she took out her keys.

The small group was standing in a slight more up class apartment complex outside Rose and John's unit on the 3rd floor, just a couple blocks away from Big Ben clock tower.

"Good location. Nice view too." Dante noted as he looked at the famous London landmark just a ways away.

"Thanks. Took a while to find this place. Mum was terrible when she was helping us look." Rose said as she slid a key into the lock, but it was the wrong one and Rose had to look over them gain.

"I can believe that." Dante muttered. He remembered what Jackie Tyler was like and though it wouldn't be bad meeting her, it was something he would rather avoid.

"So tell me Dante, how long have you been jumping universes?" John asked.

"Not sure exactly. Some 640 years, give or take a decade. Been a long time, but I've grown extremely powerful during that time."

"How strong?" John asked curiously, Rose turning in intrest as well.

"Well let's put it this way. You ever seen the raw destructive power of a nuke?"

"Pictures and videos." Rose said.

"I've seen and fought things that would make them look like spark plugs."

Rose and John shivered at the causal tone Dante said that in but neither knew how to respond. Rose finally found the right key and slid in the lock, opening the door.

"Well, come on in." John said, gesturing to the door. Dante bowed his head quickly with a "Thank you", then walked through the door, looking around.

It was very bright due to large windows letting in a nice view of the London skyline. The entire room was set up similiary to when Rose and her mom were living toghther. It had some touches from John too though. There was also a few lap tops scattered through the place, as well as some TARDIS blue drapes near the windows.

"Very nice. Looks like you two really made your own life's here."

"We did. It's nice." John said with a smile. "Would you mind waiting here while we go change?"

"Oh no, take your time."

Rose and John left the room, leaving Dante to look around again. He noticed some pictures mounted on the walls and moved to examine them. Most of them were of John and Rose, looking happy, but some featured Rose with her father or mother. He noticed one that had them all toghther, including Mickey, standing under a banister that read happy birthday John.

Dante smiled at the sight. He doubted they didn't miss the adventures,but they had taken what they had and made the best of it.

Dante felt a shiver again and whirled around, looking around the room quickly. He didn't see anything out of place. Not reassured, Dante pulled out his sonic and was about to scan the room when there was a knock at the door. Dante called, "Rose, there's a knock at the door."

"See who it is would you?" She called from down the hall.

"Sure."

Dante put away his sonic and went to the door as it knocked again. He quickly looked through the peek hole.

Standing on the other side was a blond woman with her curly hair in a messy ponytail, wearing a pink shirt under a denim jacket. She was slightly tan and had brown eyes. She called, "Rose?"

Dante's eyes went extremely wide and he could barely stop himself from shouting, "Crap!"

He ran from the door and went to the door of where he heard Rose and John and rapidly knocked on the door, saying loudly, "Guys, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" John called.

"Uh,Jackie is here."

"What!?" Rose shouted then he heard something falling in the room before he heard two pairs of feet moving to the door before it opened. Rose was standing in a pink hoodie and white tank top, wearing skin tight black pants. John was wearing a blue hoodie over a black shirt and jeans, both looking frantic.

"What do you mean my mums here?" Rose asked.

"I mean, she is outside the freaking door right now, and knocking!" Dante said in a tense tone trying to stop himself from shouting.

"Oh this is not good." John muttered.

"Thank you captain obvious! What do we do?"

"Ok uumm... You need to hide." John said, pointing at Dante.

"Ok, where?"

"Wait." John looked confused. "I said you had to hide and you're not asking why?"

Dante gave him a dead pan look. "Fanboy remember? I know how Jackie is and if I had a choice, I would not prefer to meet her."

"Ok, ok, let's just get this over with!" Rose said hurriedly as the door knocked again. "Dante, in the closet."

Dante gave her a look. He looked upat the ceiling and with a smirk, said, "Thanks, but I think I'll go up."

They looked up before looking back at him and asking, "How are you getting up there?"

"Rose? You there?" They heard Jackie call through the door.

"Yeah, be there in a minute mum!" Rose called back. Looking back at Dante, "How are you getting up there."

Dante looked at the Ultramatrix and said, "I've got an idea." He pushed the button and the dial popped up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a lift." Dante got to a picture of spider and slammed the dial down. After the flash of light and Rose and John got the spots out of their eyes, Dante was still looking the same, but with a smirk.

"Ok, done, go let Jackie in."

"But..." Rose started to say.

"Just go already!"

Rose looked torn before sighing and saying, "Come on John."

They both left Dante alone in the hall way as Rose went to the door and unlocked it, opening it to admit Jackie.

"Rose, how you doing?" Jackie said happily as she hugged her daughther.

"Fine, how are you?" Rose said in a casual tone, trying to keep her eyes from looking back to the hallway.

"Good, but things are going a little slow at home. Your dad's been busy."

"What are you doing here anyways Jackie?" John asked.

"Oh, your dad asked me to stop by and give you this." Jackie dug through her jacket before pulling out a disc and handing it to John, who excitingly took it and put it into one of his lap tops, Rose looking over his shoulder as some digital models started popping up.

"Did he say what was on it?" Rose asked.

"Some data they collected, something having to do with temporal ripples or some such nonsense this morning in London."

Rose and John acted very hard to act causal when Jackie said temporal ripples, knowing it had to be what happened when the TARDIS had arrived.

"Well, I'm afraid that was all, but do you mind if I use the loo before I go?" Jackie asked.

"No it's right down the hall." Rose said distractedly, gesturing to the one Dante had been standing in. As Jackie went down the hall, Rose and John realized where Jackie was going and Rose said, "Mum!"

She whirled around to see Jackie sticking her head out of the hall as she asked, "Yes, what is it?"

Rose was surprised she hadn't run into Dante yet, so she said, "Um, be careful with the door, it sticks a little."

"Thanks for the tip." Jackie went down the hall again and when Rose heard door close, she quickly walked down the hall, looking through the other rooms. She didn't find Dante so she hissed, "Dante? Dante, where are you?"

Getting no response, Rose closed the door to the room and scratched her head, curious as to where he had gone. She felt something tap her shoulder and looked over it to see nothing.

Confused, Rose went back to the main room and John looked over at her and whispered, "where is he?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in any of the rooms I checked." Rose whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?"

Rose and John jumped, looking around quickly but neither of them saw Dante at all. John hissed, "Dante, where are you?"

"Knock, knock." They felt something lightly rap the top of their heads twice and looked up, both their mouths falling open at the sight.

Dante was on the ceiling with his back to it, his feet and finger tips sticking to it while he was wearing a wide grin.

"How the bloody hell are you up there?" Rose asked in shock.

Dante winked and said, "Tell you when she's gone, just act like I'm not here."

They heard a door open and both Rose and John jumped as Jackie walked back down the hall again. When she got to the room, Dante hugged the ceiling and stayed quite as she said, "Well, before I go, how's the data look anyways?"

John blinked and Sid, "Sorry? Oh, the data, right." He turned back to the laptop. "It looks fairly straight forward. The ripples originated from one point as far as I can tell, but it'll take some time to exactly pinpoint the origin. Tell him that when you see him again."

"Will do. I'll see you two later then." She gave Rose and John a hug before Rose showed her to the door, smiling to Jackie as she walked out of sight. She closed the door and leaned against it,sighing.

"She's gone."

Dante grunted as he fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet in a crouch.

"Well, that was fun. Haven't used these powers in a long time." Dante noted, fleeing his hands.

"How did you do?" Rose asked, approaching him.

"Ah, well it's thanks to this." He pointed at the Ultramtrix. "When the Doctor agreed to take the Ultramatrix and keep it safe for Azmuth, he couldn't help tinkering with it a bit. It still does physical transformations, but I don't use those as often as you think. It also gives the user powers depending on what it's scanned and you select. With the universes I've been to, I've got a vast array of powers to pick from. For this situation, I figured using Spider-Man's powers was a suitable choice."

"So, basically you're a rip off of every super hero in the world." John dead panned.

"Hey! Watch it with those comments, John. I..."

Dante stopped again as he felt a tingling in the back of his head and he whirled around again, his eyes searching.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I am feeling something watching us, but I can't...pin it...down." Dante was looking around as he said that since the feeling was moving, seemingly randomly. Dante pulled out his sonic and scanned the room, turning on the spot as he did.

The sonic whirring increased when Dante pointed it a certain direction, so he moved forwards, but the whirring seemed to decrease as he did. Frustrated that whatever it was was vanishing, he took a step backwards to try and think, but as he did so, the sonics whirring picked up again.

Dante rose an eyebrow. He stepped forwards, then back, then forwards. Whenever he moved forwards, the whirring decreased, but backwards and it increased.

"What's doing that?" Rose asked, looking at the direction Dante was pointing with the sonic.

"Not sure." Dante said as he lowered the sonic. "There's nothing there so..."

Dante stopped talking because the sonics whirring had climbed even higher then before. Everyone looked down to see the screwdriver pointing at Dante's shadow, pitch black with the sun behind him. Dante slowly searched his shadow for anything, then spotted something in the depth, something...red?

Dante's eyes widened as his senses tingled, screaming for him to dodge.

"Get back!" He shouted, leaning back as he did so. A good thing he did, because out of his shadow came a blade, made of pure darkness, came flying out of Dante's shadow, stabbing directly where his head had been. As it was, the blade missed and lodged itself in the ceiling as Dante had dodged. Dante narrowed his eyes, noting tha his shadow hadn't moved. Or rather, an exact copy and outline of his shadow wasn't moving.

"John, get Rose out now!" Dante shouted, getting into a low stance.

"Rose come on!" John grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the apartment.

"Dante! Come on!" Rose shouted, fighting John as he dragged her out, worried for her friend.

Dante didn't get a chance to reply as he heard a deep animal growl and the sword was pulled from the ceiling. It pointed at him, connected to the shadow on the ground, looking like a scorpions tail.

"Just get out!" He shouted before he jumped upwards as the tail jabbed down. As it missed him, Rose and John ran out of the room. the blade twisted towards Dante and started slashing at him, Dante dodging with amazing grace and agility, even folding himself in half to dodge one blow. Finally, when it jabbed again, he grabbed the blade between the palms of both hands. Grunting, he twisted the blade, then kicked at the tendrils, tearing it off. The second he did, the blade vanished, melting into thin air.

"Okay, now who or what are, and why are you attacking me?" Dante asked.

The shadow on the ground rippeled and rose upwards until the out line was standing up. It then morphed and changed, expanding and changing colors until standing there was an exact copy of Dante, minus the Ultramatrix, it's eyes closed as it took a deep breath. Then the clone opened his eyes, showing red slited eyes.

"Hello Dante. Miss me?" The clone said with a smile.

Dante turned pale. "You. How did you get out of your cage?"

The clone shook his head in a childish manner. "Throwing tools at the TARDIS console, tsk,tsk,tsk, that's a big no no Dante."

Dante pieced it toghther and swore.

"What do you want?" Dante asked, starting to circle his other self, the clone doing the same.

"Interesting question. You tricked me into that cage when you found me in what you called the dark universe. You took me from where I ruled, carting me around like a pet."

"You were a tyrant. You ruled over peaceful beings because you felt like it. You killed because it amused you. So yeah, I'd say you were an animal." Dante snarled back.

"Nevertheless, you took me from my home. When I left the TARDIS, I decided to follow you, learn what I could about this world. Those two people, John Noble Smith and Rose Tyler, they're very interesting individuals."

"If you touch one hair on them..."

"You'll what? Throw me back in a cage?" The being laughed, sounding evil and rough out of Dante's mouth. "You know I won't fall for that trick again. I learn. I take what I want. And right... I want to make you suffer."

The being stopped and turned black again, melting into a puddle of darkness before it moved swiftly across the floor.

"Wait!" Dante shouted, but it was too late as the being went through the wall like it wasn't even there.

"Fuck!" Dante swore loudly, grabbing his head before he felt a smack to the back of it. Hard.

"Ow!"

"No swearing in my home!"

He turned around rubbing his head to see Rose there looking cross, John behind her looking as stern.

"I thought I told you two to run." He said, putting his hand down as his Ultramatrix sealed his powers again.

"And you should know we don't run away." John replied.

"It would've been better if you did." Dante said, pushing past them.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked heatedly, following him, John right behind her as he closed and locked the door to the apartment behind him.

"Back to the TARDIS, I need supplies." Dante said shortly, taking long strides.

"We're coming with." Rose said.

Dante whirled around. "No, you are not. This being is more dangerous then anything you two have face, even more then the devil on the impossible planet. I'm doing this alone." He started walking away again.

"What, and you think you can stop it without help?" Rose asked angrily, walking beside him.

"I have before, I can do it again." The teen replied in the same tone the Doctor used when he had made up his mind.

"Dante Price, you stop and explain yourself this instant!" Rose shouting, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him cold and forcing him to look at her. "What was that, why is it here, and why is it focused so much on you?!"

Dante stared. He had forgotten how determined Rose got when people she knew were being attacked. And how frustrated she would get when the Doctor wouldn't tell he anything.

Dante looked at the Ultramatrix and activated it, scrolling through the powers he had.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS first, I'll explain Everything there. There we are."

He slammed down on the dial again and after the flashed cleared, John said, "We left it near the river. It's going to take at least 20 minutes to get there by car and we don't have that kind of time."

Dante looked at John knowingly. "Who said we were taking a car?"

He then pointed to the space in front of them and the outside of his hand started glowing green. The air rippeled and flexed, then pulled back as a small blackness opened in midair. The black quickly grew until it was large enough for somebody to walk through.

"That's impossible. Is that...?" John approached the disturbance, looking fascinated.

"Yes, it's a hole in space. I can make these without an negative effect on the environment to travel anywhere. Just need to walk throught. Tingles a little though."

Being use to forms of teleportation due to her travels with the Doctor, Rose just walked right in. John not far behind her and Dante walked in behind him, the hole closing as they entered.

5 seconds later, outside the TARDIS, another hole in space opened as Rose and John stumbled out, looking around.

"God that felt weird." Rose said with a shiver, rubbing her arms.

"You get used to it." Dante walked out behind them as the portal closed. Walking to the TARDIS and taking out the key, the teen opened the door, Rose and John right behind him. He went straight to the console and started typing away.

"So, what do we need to get, and what is that creature? In all my years, I've never seen anything like it." John said.

"Not surprising, since it came from a different universe. Hold on a minute."

Dante pulled the lever to throw the TARDIS into the time vortex and with a rumble and the classic sound, the TARDIS was put into the it.

"Right, have a seat, this'll take a while." Dante said, still typing away before stopping to look at the screen. John and Rose sat down and waited patiently for him to speak. Or rather Rose waited patiently, John fidgeting and tapping his fingers like he was on a sugar high.

"Patience is a virtue John. Calm down." Dante said without looking from the screen.

"Yeah, you always said I need to be patient." Rose pointed out.

"Yes, you, you needed to be patient. I hate being patient, patience...!"

"...is for wimps, I know, I know." Dante interjected.

"How did you... Never mind, stupid question." John decided.

Dante hit the side of the screen, moving it away while looking frustrated.

"Damn it, can't get a lock on him." He growled.

"Who?" Rose asked, tired of the all the vague references.

Dante rubbed his face, sighing. He sat down in the chair next to the console.

"That creature, it doesn't have a name, not a proper one anyways. I called it the Shadow Hunter, a being from a universe I stumbled across in my travels."

"The universe was made of Shadows, no light, no proper matter so to speak off. Most of the beings there were composed of shadows,what I decided to call Shadow Creatures,but they were peaceful, calm. None of them had any angry of fighting tendencies or desires. Except one. That one was the Shadow Hunter."

"What was his role in this universe?" John asked,leaning forwards.

"He was a unique Shadow Creature, an...anomaly in the universe. The beings of the universe couldn't change their shape, but he could. He could become anyone or thing, having all their memories, and, if they had them, abilities. But he was ruthless. He was like the Daleks, a tyrant over his people, ruling them with a iron fist and killing innocents because it amused him."

"What was he doing on the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Well, after I fought the Shadow Hunter for days on end, trying most every power I had, I knew I couldn't fight him, so I tricked him. It took time, but I eventually tricked him into a time locked cage, freezing him in time inside the cage. Knowing it wouldn't be safe to leave him in his unverse, I took him with me. He's been in the room I keep dangerous creatures time locked ever since."

"Until today. But how did he fight his way out of a time lock cage, I designed those and it's impossible." John said, rubbing his forehead.

"That would be my fault. That flat head screwdriver I had on me and was using to fix the TARDIS, I tossed it at the console, but it hit a lever and opened the cage. He got out."

"Okay, so, we have a shadow creature from another universe unleashed on London, he can shape shift his body, he's as ruthless as a Dalek, and he hates you." Rose summed up.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

Dante shook his head. "Not that I know of, nothing that can truly stop him. Light slows him down, weakens him slightly, but he's too hard to hurt, since his body is made of shadows. Even if you stabbed through him with a sword, he simply turns to shadow, slips through the blade, then back to solid, leving him without a scratch."

"How long can he hold solid form?" John asked. Though he didn't show it, he was loving this as a challenge. A being that couldn't be hurt and could shape shift. This would be fun workout for his mind.

"He's able to hold solid form for a max of 12 hours, after that he has to shift back into shadow state, also he loses most knowledge the form had. He can use weapons in shadow state for as long as he wantes, and in rare cases, manipulate people through their shadows."

"There's no way to trace him?"

"No. He'd have to be close by, in the same room or building as a sonic for it to begin to be affected."

"Too bad you can't broadcast the signal." Rose thought.

"No good, I'd have to..." Dante trailed off as he thought about what she had just said, "broadcast a signal". After a second he said, "Rose Tyler, I could kiss you."

"What? What'd I say?"

Dante scrambled from his spot and started running around the TARDIS console, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Broadcasting a sonic screwdriver signal, that normally wouldn't work because is need something to channel the sound through, some sort of speaker."

"Ok..." Rose said slowly.

"But it's earth, twenty first century. What is the one thing almost everybody in the world has?"

John's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh that is brilliant. You'd need to hack the sattilies in order to broadcast, but...

"Already done it. Now I just pull this and plug in this..."

"Hack what satellites?" Rose demanded.

Dante pulled out his phone and started using the sonic on it.

"Cell phones. You broadcast a sonic signal through the cell phones everywhere in the world all at once, you can scan the planet for this guy."

He then pulled out a cord, plugged it into his phone, and connected it to the TARDIS, then typed away again.

"You do realize all those sounds going off all at once will cause slight damage by shattering some windows and causing pain from the sound waves, right?" John asked, looking at the monitor while Dante worked.

"Considering it's needed to stop a being from another universe that would rival a fleet of Daleks in terms of ruthlessness and power, I think that's a small cost to pay."

They all crowed around the screen to see a picture of the Earth outlined digitally, Dante said, "Ok! firing wave... Now!"

They then saw a single solid green wave expand outwards from the North Pole downwards, using cell phones to keep the wave going until it covered the entire globe and ended in Antarctica.

"Ok, compress the data from all the phones, translate it, and got it!"

A red dot started pulsing in England. He quickly zoomed in until a complex of buildings was visible.

"Either of you know where this is?" Dante asked.

"That's the old apartment complex I lived in. What's it doing there?" Rose asked.

"No clue. This thing wanted to destroy the world, an old apartment complex is hardly the first place to go." John mused.

"He's mocking me."

Rose and John look at Dante, who was glaring at the screen. "He's waiting to see if I'm as clever as I make myself out to be, so right now he's hiding in an out of the way place to plot."

"Well, let's go show him what happens when he mocks us shall we?" John grinned.

"There's no point in telling you two to stay is it?" Dante was asking this while moving around the console.

"God no. I've missed this." Rose said excitedly.

"And where she goes I go." John said firmly.

"Well then, Rose, John, Allons-y!" Dante shouted as he threw the final lever.


End file.
